


I'm With You

by pb87



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Backstory, Blackmail, Coming Out, Drug Abuse, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Oblivious Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Professor Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Stalking, Trauma, University, i'm honestly kind of confused but we'll figure it out, if you read chasing cars, so like, so much, there's just, yeah that, you know how mj moves in w miles and his mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb87/pseuds/pb87
Summary: It's the first year at NYU for the midtown gang. Peter and MJ have been sitting on their feelings for each other for years, Ned and Betty are ignoring something that changes things between them, MJ and Harry are using each other to deal with their feelings for other people, and Gwen has moved to New York with her best friend, Connor Martin, for university.To make things worse, MJ's past is resurfacing, a past she ran all the way across the country from.Things are complicated and messy, but at least they're with each other.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Ned Leeds, Cindy Moon & Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & OC, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Harry Osborn, Miles Morales & Cindy Moon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. december 28th

**Author's Note:**

> alright, here we go again.  
> for context, this is a world in which ffh happened w/o the kiss on the bridge and the necklace etc etc  
> this’ll also be a lot like chasing cars except no playlist and I’m formatting chapters slightly differently.  
> I hope y’all enjoy!!

**December 28 th **

I waited in my living room, dressed and ready to go, for Peter to text me and tell me he was here. I had fussed over my hair for a long ass time and applied a lip stain and some mascara, which made me feel very overdressed, despite the fact that it was actually very little makeup.

My phone buzzed, and I picked it up lightning fast.

_Bedhead Ned: so what are you and peter doing today_

I sighed. Not Peter.

_Me: photoshoot on his film camera_

_Bedhead Ned: oooooooh fancy_

_Bedhead Ned: nothing too scandalous I hope_

_Me: I’m definitely not a nude model_

I started to put my phone away, but then it buzzed again. I rolled my eyes, ready to deflect another comment from Ned.

_Peter Parkour: hey, I’m downstairs. do you wanna buzz me up or meet me down here?_

_Me: I’ll be right down :)_

I hopped up and rushed out of the apartment, barely remembering to lock the door behind myself, and then got into the elevator.

I got down to the lobby, and I could see Peter the second the elevator doors opened.

He was standing at the front, leaning against the glass with his foot up on the opposite wall, staring at the ceiling. His hair wasn’t carefully styled and gelled, the way he wore it to school. His curls were free and wild and I wanted to play with them so bad…just twirl them around my fingers again and again.

He looked over at me as I opened the door, face lighting up.

“Hey, you ready to go?”

I tilted my head and looked at him. “No, Peter, I still need to get dressed.”

He chuckled a little. “Alright, I’ll be here.”

“Dork. Come on.”

He lived in the building next to mine, so I figured we’d just go down to his parkade, but he’d brought the car up and parked right in front of the lobby doors. We got in the car, and started off towards our mystery location.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re shooting.”

Peter ignored my statement-question. “It looks like it’s starting to snow.”

I huffed and looked out the window. It was starting to snow, just a little.

We drove out to the Brooklyn Bridge, and then Peter parked on a little side street.

“Okay, let’s go.” He got out of the car.

I got out after him, fluffing up my hair as casually as I could.

“You ready for your close-up?” he teased.

I smiled. “Always.”

We started shooting, and Peter wanted to use his film sparingly, so we did about half on his phone and half on his camera.

We had fun. He kept cracking bad jokes to make me smile for shots, kept gingerly rearranging my hair for me. The snow was fun, too. After we gave up on taking photos, we sat on the ground, sticking our tongues out like idiots.

And then it was time for the dark room.

We got back in Peter’s car, and went to a very tall building I’d never really approached before.

“Where are we?”

“Oh, Mr. Stark owns this building.”

He took out a pass and scanned it at the front door, and that’s how we got in.

“And there’s a dark room here?”

“Yep.”

He took me down a series of increasingly confusing hallways, to a door that said “KNOCK FIRST”. He knocked out a rhythm, and when there was no response, opened the door. Nobody was in.

“Don’t turn on the lights,” he said, letting me go in first and closing the door behind us.

“I know how developing film works, you nerd.”

“Right. Do you wanna help me?”

I felt around in the dark, finding a spot out of the way of all the equipment. “Oh, I’ve never done it. I couldn’t really afford to.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.”

I shrugged, and then realized he couldn’t see me in the dark. “I’ve got sisters back at home and my parents always kind of struggled to keep up, I guess. There wasn’t a huge budget for hobbies.”

He paused, and I could hear the clicks and clacks of fidgeting with his film. “You don’t really talk about your family.”

“There’s not a lot to tell.”

“Why did you leave?”

I bit my lip. “It’s complicated. I mean, I love them, and I love San Francisco, but there was a lot to leave behind there, you know?” I was dancing around the answer, and I think he knew it.

“What do you mean?”

I sucked in a breath. “A lot of stuff happened in the two years before I left. I needed the fresh start. And Miles and his mom came with because it just didn’t really…make sense, I guess, for my family to come along.” I hesitated, because I didn’t wanna shut him down, but I also had kind of a hard time talking about it. “I don’t- it’s just-”

“You don’t have to talk about it. I’m sorry I pried.”

“It’s okay. It’s not that I don’t wanna tell you, it’s just…”

“Hard to talk about?”

“Yeah. Even thinking about it makes me panic a little.”

“Should I be beating anyone up?” Peter teased.

I laughed along with him, but I thought about it. I was pretty sure Peter was Spider-Man. I mean, I didn’t have any solid evidence, but a few circumstantial things and a general gut feeling. And Spider-Man had an official Instagram account where he took tips and stuff…

Nope. It was my problem. I could deal with it.

Peter kept working on the film, mixing fluids, shaking film in said fluids, and we kept chatting.

Something was nice about talking to him in the dark. He couldn’t see my face, and I couldn’t see his. I didn’t have to worry about staring at him a moment too long, or trying to hide my feelings behind a poker face.

“Alright, last step. You wanna shake this for me?”

“Your arms tired?” I teased.

“Oh, yeah. I don’t hit the gym enough recently. Starting to put on that freshman fifteen, you know?” he shot back. His hand hit my shoulder, and he tenderly handed me a cylinder. “Just shake it for about thirty seconds, and then we can rinse it off and digitalize the negatives.”

“Alright.”

I started shaking the cylinder, and I realized Peter’s hands were still on it, resisting me when I shook too hard. His fingers brushed over mine, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I was hopeless.

“That should do it.”

He took the cylinder back, and went to a sink, rinsing off film.

“You can turn the lights on, now.”

I felt along the wall, eventually hitting the switch. The lights flooded the room, and I squinted while my eyes adjusted.

“I didn’t expect darkroom lights to be so bright.”

Peter shot me an amused smile as he dried off the film gingerly.

“So, what’s the next step?”

He pointed to a scanner across the room. “We put the film through that, and email the files to ourselves.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

Peter held out the now-dry film. “You wanna do it?”

“Sure.”

I took the film from him, ignoring the sparks between our fingers and trying not to show that my breath had caught in my throat, and went over to the scanner while Peter cleaned up at the sink. I put the film through the scanner, and a display above it lit up, showing the shots Peter had taken.

“You’re a really good photographer,” I remarked. “Especially considering how difficult film can be to shoot on.”

“Thanks, Em.”

“Thanks, Em.” His voice had a soft quality that I didn’t hear often from him. It was the sound I wanted to wake up to.

“Yeah, of course.”

I put in Peter’s email, then mine, then gave the negatives back to him. He put them in a box with his name on it, which had some other negatives in it.

“Do you wanna get some hot chocolate before I drive you home?

“Sounds good to me.” I smiled.

***

We ended up at a very rustic place near our buildings. It was only a little overpriced, but the aesthetic was thriving. Peter bought us both large hot chocolates, which was served in giant ceramic mugs, and then we sat down in a booth.

“We really don’t come here enough,” I remarked. “It’s really nice here. Plus, the table by the fireplace is big enough for the whole group.”

“Yeah, but the diner’s a classic. Remember the time Ned laughed so hard he shot strawberry milkshake out his nose?”

I laughed. “Because Flash was trying to convince us he’d met Obama?”

“I forgot about that!”

I put on my best Flash voice. “‘Guys, I’m serious, he’s blacker in person!’”

Peter snorted softly, and it was the most endearing thing I’d ever heard. “How was he smart enough to be on decathlon?”

“Some things are meant to stay mysteries,” I said, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

“His parent’s totally-”

“Totally bribed the school!”

We both started laughing again.

“Geez, he’s an idiot,” Peter scoffed. “Do you think his parents bought his way into NYU?”

“No way,” I deadpanned. “They just donated that new gymnasium out of the goodness of their hearts.”

***

We finished our drinks, lingered a little longer in the café, and then finally got in Peter’s car and headed home. He stopped in front of my building.

“I guess this is where I leave you.”

“Thanks for the fun day, Parker,” I said, getting out of the car.

“Thanks for being a great model.”

I smiled at him, hand on the door, wishing I didn’t have to say goodbye and close it. “Anytime. See you.”

“Yeah, see you.”

I closed the door and walked back into the building, forcing myself not to look back at him.


	2. january 18th-february 14th

**January 18 th**

Harry and I had made some plans for the night. I’d make some vodka gummy bears, because why not? He was bringing over some booze and a board game or two.

He showed up right on time, and I buzzed him up to the apartment.

Carrying a bag from the liquor store and Scrabble, he walked in, immediately remarking, “Ooh, nice, gummy bears.”

“Of the vodka infused variety,” I told him.

“How much vodka? That’s a lot of gummies.”

I opened the drawer under the sink, where our recycling and garbage was, and pulling two bottles of vodka out of the recycling.

“Jesus, Em.”

“I plan on having leftovers!”

“Still, holy crap.”

He set his bag down on the counter, pulling out a bottle of Bailey’s and a pint of ice cream. “I guess it’s a boozy milkshake and gummy bear night.”

“Are you complaining?” I asked, pulling out the blender and milk.

“Definitely not.”

We made our Bailey’s shakes, drizzled them in an ungodly amount of chocolate syrup (because Miles insisted we keep some in the fridge at all times and if I have the opportunity to drizzle chocolate syrup on a milkshake, I will), and then sat down in the living room with Scrabble.

“So, where’s Miles and his mom?”

“Mama Morales had a date tonight and Miles is hanging out with Gwen.”

“Miles and Gwen?” Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

“They’re just pals.” Harry seemed unconvinced, so I added, “Miles is definitely still lusting after Cindy.”

“Right.”

“Stop procrastinating your turn, Osborn.”

He laughed, and then put down a couple letters, and we added his new points.

We kept playing until I eventually won, and by this point we’d each downed a solid amount of gummy bears and half a now melty milkshake.

We sat down on the couch and picked a movie to watch. Harry insisted on Love, Simon, so I obliged him, putting him on and settling in with more gummy bears and my shake.

“I know most people hate being outed, but I was kinda glad when I was outed,” Harry said, slurring just a bit.

“Why?”

He smirked. “Pity is a great way to get a girl into bed.”

I rolled my eyes. “Did it work on guys?”

“Some of them,” he said, offering no further explanation.

“So what you’re saying is that you need a gimmick to get laid,” I teased, setting down my shake on the coffee table.

“Watch it, Jones.”

“Ooh, avoiding the topic. Interesting.”

“Why would I need a gimmick when I have my looks?”

“One could argue that looks are a gimmick,” I retorted.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

There was a long moment of tension, both of us staring each other down in a challenge. And then Harry moved in and kissed me, and I just…leaned into it. Because why not? Harry was hot, and I trusted him, and I didn’t really see why not.

One kiss led to another, which led to a trail of clothes from the living room to my bedroom.

**January 24 th**

Miles and I were sitting at home, both of us doing homework. I finished my women’s studies readings, and needed a break before I moved onto flash cards.

“I’m gonna head to the 7/11 to get some snacks before I keep studying. You want anything?”

“Takis, please,” Miles said.

“Got it. See you in a bit.”

I pulled on my jacket and headed out the front door, checking before I closed it that the keys were in my pocket.

I walked down to the 7/11, and strolled through aisles, picking up Takis, a pint of ice cream, and some energy drinks. I paid, and walked out of the store, heading home.

It only took half a block for me to realize that I was being followed.

I took a peek behind me.

Atlas. Atlas Nelson.

I moved here to get away from him. I changed my name, left my family in San Fran, only to be found out anyways.

Fuck.

I took out my phone and DM’d the official Spider-Man account on Instagram.

I sent a picture of Atlas.

Me: 77th and Main

Me: following me home from a 7/11

I heart Atlas’s steps speed up. I held the phone to my ear, clicking on speech-to-text.

Me: help

Spider-Man: I’ll be right there. Go to the nearest populated place, and if you can’t find any, try finding anyone around you can talk to.

Me: I’m pretending to be on the phone

Spider-Man: Okay, just hang tight.

I kept pretending to hold a conversation, quickening my pace.

I didn’t wanna lead Atlas to my apartment, so I took a couple of turns, leading away from the building.

I felt a hand on my arm, and I whipped around, ready to put the little self-defence I knew to the test, but I was met with a red figure.

“Hey, hey, I got you.”

It was Peter’s voice.

Not surprising.

“Grab on.”

He wrapped an arm around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck, careful not to hit him with my grocery bad. He lifted an arm, and sent off a web, and we zipped off.

I found myself screaming, and vaguely heard Peter’s voice go, “Hey, you’re safe, I’m not gonna drop you.”

I held my breath instead, the wind whipping around us becoming too much.

We landed on a roof for a minute, and I almost dropped, panting to catch my breath. Before I could fall to my knees, Peter caught me.

“Whoa, are you okay?”

“I’m-I’m fine. Just dizzy.”

“Sorry, I went too fast. I wanted to get you out of there as soon as I could.”

“Thank you.”

He let me catch my breath before asking, “So, where would you like to be dropped off?”

“I live four blocks east of where you picked me up.”

“Alright. I’ll go slower this time, pinky promise.” He held out a pinky, and I smiled, linking mine and shaking it.

I wrapped my arms around him again, still careful with the bag of snacks resting against his back, and one of his arms wrapped around me.

“Take a breath.”

I sucked in, and we were off.

This trip was much more pleasant. It was still terrifying, but I was able to see in the fun and excitement in it. Not to mention the beautiful view of the city.

Peter got to my block, and slowly lowered us down to the pavement. I rested my forehead against the side of his head, catching my breath again.

“Thanks, Spidey.”

The suit’s eyes seemed to smile. “Just doing my job. Have a safe evening, and let me know if you hear anything else from Atlas, okay?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

He was gone in the blink of an eye.

I went into the building, and up to the apartment.

“Hey, you took a hot minute.”

“I saw Atlas.”

Miles sat up. “What?”

“Atlas followed me from the 7/11. Spidey had to come rescue me.”

Miles stood up, rushing over to me. I thought he was just gonna check to make sure I wasn’t hurt, but he just pulled me into a hug.

“I’m so sorry.”

**January 25 th **

After the incident, a picture surfaced on the internet of Spidey and I, right when we’d touched down next to my building.

Me, being the art nerd that I am, drew the picture. It was pain in the ass, but I made it work.

I posted it, and it caught Spidey’s and Tony Stark’s attention.

I took matters into my own hands, putting the three of us in a group chat and asking them to hire me as the official Spider-Man artist.

I didn’t actually expect a yes, I mostly expected them to take it as a joke and brush me off.

But suddenly, I was hired.

**February 12 th **

The next couple weeks passed without too much consequence. Between the homework and work for Spider-Man, I stayed pretty busy. Free time was either spent hooking up with Harry or hanging out with Mama Morales and Miles.

And then Peter found me on campus, studying in my favourite nook of my favourite library.

“Hey.”

I looked up from my flashcards. “Hey, Parker.”

“It’s been a minute.”

 _Yeah, it might be because I’ve spent most of my time fucking your best friend to try to get over you._ “Yeah, sorry, I’ve been busy.”

“No, I get it. Midterms. Working for Mr. Stark.”

I smiled. “Do you wanna go to the café? Study together?”

“I’d like that.”

So we got into my car and headed the café in our neighbourhood.

We found a table, got comfortable, ordered hot chocolates and got to work, quizzing each other on our various subjects.

Within half an hour of getting there, I felt the hair of the back of my neck rise. I felt like I was being watched. I turned around just in time to see Atlas walk into the café.

Shit. Shitshitshit.

While I was 95% sure that Peter was Spider-Man, I still played to the 5% off-chance and DM’d Spidey again.

Me: It’s atlas again

Peter’s phone buzzed on the table. 96% sure.

Me: wildberry café

 _Buzz_. 97%.

Peter’s eyes swept the café, and seemed to settle on a target. 98%.

I heart footsteps coming towards me, and they were familiar. My stomach turned.

Peter stood up.

“Hey, man.”

“Dude, I don’t know you, I’m just trying to talk to Mary Jane-”

“I think you need to back off, dude.” 99%. I grabbed Peter’s phone off of the table.

“Look, it’s none of your business, and I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

Atlas had a good five or six inches on Peter, but Peter still said, “I don’t think I’d be the one getting hurt.”

I looked over at Atlas, giving him my most withering stare, and he backed down.

“Leave her alone, alright? She’s got people in high places watching her back.”

“Yeah? Like who?”

Peter tilted his head, and pulled his Stark Industries security card out of his pocket. “Like Tony Stark.”

Atlas’s eyes went wide. He left the café without another word.

Peter sat back down. “Sorry, um, he looked like he wanted to-”

I turned on his phone screen, and saw his notifications.

[spideyisyourguy] mj.aka.michellejones: It’s atlas again

[spideyisyourguy] mj.aka.michellejones: wildberry café

I held up his phone, and Peter stopped cold.

“You’re not great at keeping secrets, Parker.”

I handed his phone back to Peter, who was speechless for maybe the first time ever.

“I’ve known for a while,” I told him.

“How- MJ- but-”

“You have a pretty distinct voice. It’s hard not to recognize.”

“Nobody else has.”

 _Nobody else pays attention to you like I do._ “I told you. I’m observant.”

Peter frowned, and I could see the gears turning in his head. He sat forward. “Atlas called you Mary Jane.”

“You’re deflecting.”

“I’m curious.”

There was a momentary stare-off.

“You’re evidently better at keeping secrets than I am. Do I get to know exactly who Atlas is?”

I took a breath. “We dated. Back in freshman year. It was a pretty toxic relationship. He was manipulative, verbally abusive. The day he hit me was the day I left. He stalked me and it started to get…scary. Dead animals dropped off on my doorstep, stuff like that. I kind of started to lose my mind. I was super paranoid and depressed, and all I’d do was stay in my room in the dark, scared to check my phone. So Mama Morales got a job offer in New York, and she and my parents decided it was best for me to go with her. I changed my name from Mary Jane Watson to Michelle Jones. My family stayed behind.”

Peter was giving me big puppy dog eyes. “I’m so sorry, Em.”

I smiled. “It’s alright. I’m glad I came. That’s how I met people like you. And, uh, Ned and Harry and Betty and Cindy…”

“So seeing him must’ve been…”

“Not great,” I admitted. “But thanks for having my back.”

“Yeah, of course. It’s my job.”

**February 14 th – Peter**

It was Valentine’s Day.

In my ideal world, I’d be sitting across from MJ at a candle-lit table, playing footsies and ordering food with her.

Instead, I was swinging above New York, kicking myself for not having the courage to ask her out.

I was hitting date spots, because some of these shady guys needed to be decked so hard they dropped their roofies, and lo and behold, I spotted some dude carrying a girl out of a bar.

I dropped down and landed in front of him.

“I take it you’re not just taking her home and putting her to bed with a glass of water on her nightstand.”

“What’s it to you, jerk-off?”

“Well, you know, it’s sort of my job to save girls from guys like you.”

He dropped the girl, which sort of woke her up, and pulled a knife on me. I put my hands up.

“Whoa, buddy, I think we can talk this out like grown-ups.”

“Says the masked little boy.”

I sighed. “Listen, dude, I just think that you’d maybe find a little more satisfaction in your hookups if the girls actually wanted it, you know? It’s a self-esteem boost.”

He rolled his eyes, and then lunged. I caught his wrist and twisted, sending him spinning in the air and landing on the concrete.

There was a stinging in my side. I looked down and realized he’d caught me with the knife.

Shit.

I webbed him to the concrete as quickly as possible, ordered Karen to call emergency services for their location, and swung off.




I needed to go to MJ.

MJ’s apartment was right across from mine, which meant I could just get Karen to guide me home and then swing across the alley.

Every time I lifted my left arm to swung, pain shot out from the wound.

Fuck that guy. Stabbing me because I didn’t want him to rape his date. Fucking annoying.

I got to MJ’s and landed on her fire escape. I could hear music, her usual playlist, coming from inside. I pulled off my mask and went to the window and opened it, and then looked up.

MJ was kneeling in front of Harry. Harry was facing me, which meant he realized first.

“Oh my god, Peter!”

I realized a lot of things very quickly. There were roses on MJ’s dresser. MJ wasn’t wearing a shirt. Harry’s pants were pulled down just enough for…

MJ jumped up, and I closed my eyes before I saw more than I needed to.

“Peter, you’re bleeding!” MJ realized.

“I can’t open my eyes until Harry puts his dick away.”

“I am trying but you’re bleeding a lot and I’m kind of distracted.”

“Peter, it’s just a dick, you have one too and you guys are best friends-”

“Guys don’t look at each other’s dicks!” I exclaimed.

“Why would I wanna know how much bigger Peter’s dick is than mine?”

“There’s no way in hell mine’s bigger-”

“Apparently you’re fucking Spider-Man, of course it’s-”

“CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP!” MJ yelled. “Harry, pass me my shirt and pull your fucking pants up. Peter, stop bleeding on my floor.”

I put a hand over my wound, and waited until I heard a zip to open my eyes.

“Harry, I gotta- I’ll text you later, okay? I’m just gonna-”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll, um, text you when I get home.”

“Thanks.”

Harry grabbed his jacket and keys and left.

MJ helped me in through the window, and once I had my feet on the ground, she left the room, running to her bathroom. She came back with a first aid kid and a dark towel. She threw the dark towel across her bed.

“Sit down, take off the suit.”

I was weirdly self conscious of stripping down in front of her, especially after the…situation I walked in on.

But I did it anyways, hitting the emblem/drone and letting my suit loosen. I had to pull the suit away from my abdomen, since the blood was making it stick, but then it fell away entirely, and I kicked it off.

“Jesus, Peter, who did you pick a fight with?”

“Some guy had drugged his date.”

She looked at me. “Oh.” She got out some first aid supplies. “Alright, I gotta clean this.”

“Thank god for your first aid training.”

She smiled. “Do you want a squeaky toy to bite down on?”

“Yes, please.”

She pulled a squeaky toy out of the kit and handed it to me. I bit down on it.

“Three, two, one.”

She poured hydrogen peroxide over the wound, and I bit down, making the toy squeak loudly.

“Sorry.”

She cleaned the wound, eliciting small squeaks, and then bandaged me up.

I took the toy out of my mouth when she finished taping the bandage down. “I’ll have to take the suit to Mr. Stark to get it clean. Again.”

“Yeah. And, you know, maybe repair the big hole in it.”

“That too.”

She went to her closet and tossed me a big sweater and a pair of sweatpants, both of which I left here for nights just like this one. “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

I blinked. “Sure.”

“Get dressed. I’ll be in the kitchen getting snacks.”

She left the room.

I pulled on the clothes, and then folded up my suit and the towel and stacked them on her dresser, by the flowers.

I checked the note, knowing whatever sappy thing Harry had said would only wind me up, but I quickly realized they weren’t from Harry.

_“You can run but you can’t hide._

_“Atlas xo”_

“He figured out where I live.”

I jumped, turning around.

“Oh. Why didn’t you text me?”

She shrugged, putting a bowl of popcorn and a couple chocolate bars down on the bed. “I don’t know. I felt like I was bothering you too much lately with the Atlas stuff.”

“But that’s my job, Em.”

She just shrugged again, grabbing her laptop and heading back to the bed. She patted the space next to her, so I sat down with her, only wincing slightly, and got comfortable as she picked a movie.

I wasn’t watching the movie. I was staring at the screen, thinking about how I missed my chance with her.

If I’d asked her out, she wouldn’t have been sucking Harry’s dick when I got here. She’d be waiting for me, and I’d take her out on the best date I possibly could…

But I couldn’t do any of that now.

“You okay?”

I looked at her. Her face was so close, and she looked so concerned, and I wanted to kiss her so bad. But there was the Harry of it all.

Fuck, dude. He knew how I felt about MJ. I thought he was a better friend than that. I didn’t think he’d do this in a million years. I thought I could trust him.

I at least thought he’d tell me.

“Peter.”

I snapped out of my train of thought. “Hi. What? Sorry.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m just tired. Getting stabbed can take it out of you.”

She breathed in, ready to say something, but dropped it, turning back towards the movie.

A couple minutes passed, but then she said, “We’re not dating.”

“I- um-”

“We’ve just been… I don’t know, it’s a casual thing. It started with us getting drunk the one night, and then we’ve just…done it when we’re bored or lonely or whatever. The only reason he was over tonight was because Mama and Miles are out for the night and I didn’t wanna be alone and you were patrolling.”

So I was the first choice? No, I couldn’t ask that. “MJ, it’s none of my business.”

“I know. I just- you’re my friend. I wanted you to know.” She gave me this small half-smile, one I only got to see on occasion. “We kind of said we wouldn’t tell anyone, otherwise I would’ve mentioned it earlier.”

I gave her a small smile back, and then we turned back to the movie, snacking on popcorn and chocolate. I finally managed to focus on the movie.

At least, for half an hour, before MJ got sleepy. She started to fall asleep, her head on my shoulder. Of course, that was uncomfortable, so I moved the popcorn bowl and chocolate wrappers, and shifted my arm so she had more space and my arm wouldn’t fall asleep under her body. She nuzzled in closer, fully cuddling into my side, and while I winced at the pain it caused my wound, I was melting inside.

Once I was confident she was deeply asleep, I kissed the top of her head.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Em.”


	3. february 28th - march 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't as long as I wanted it to be but hopefully I can update again relatively soon. sorry you waited so long for such a short chapter

**February 28 th **

After Valentine’s Day, all I wanted to do was paint. I holed up in art studios on campus or at cafés with my iPad and did portrait after portrait.

On this particular day, I got home late. I’d spent the whole day in a café a few blocks away, until the (very shy) barista had to kick me out so she could go home.

“Hey, MJ,” Mama Morales greeted, and I jumped.

“Hi. Sorry. I thought you’d be in bed by now.”

“I just got off the phone with your mom.”

I frowned. “Is everything okay?”

“We’ve been…worried.” She approached me, trying to stay gentle. “You’ve been hyperfocused on art for the last two weeks. Your mom said there’s a history of ADHD in your family, and that the stress of the run-in with Atlas might’ve caused some onset.” She took a deep breath. “She got you an appointment with a specialist for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“I’ll drive you.”

“I-okay.”

“And, hey, I know the roses Atlas sent you scared you, but this is still your home. Miles and I miss you.”

“I don’t wanna be here if he’s-” My voice broke. I looked down, willing tears away.

“Hey, come here, baby.” Mama Morales pulled me into a hug. “We’re your family. We’ll protect you.”

I bit my lip. I didn’t wanna mention how Miles had been acting to his mom. As much as they’d accepted me into their family, I wasn’t actually family. It wasn’t my place.

But then the hug broke and we said goodnight, and I headed to my room. I could hear Miles on the phone, laughing dulled by the wall between us.

I don’t understand what’d happened. We were so close and then suddenly he started being really…weird. Texting me and telling me not to come home so he could have a girl over. Ignoring calls or texts. And then acting fine in person.

I tried not to let it show that it bothered me, but of course it did. He was my best friend, and suddenly he acted like I was an annoying little sister.

Miles’ phone call ended, and the apartment was silent.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to tell myself that everything would be alright.

Instead, tears welled in my eyes, and fell to my pillow.

My dreams that night were lonely and dark.

**February 29 th **

“How’d it go, honey?”

It was good to hear my mom’s voice.

“It went well. I liked my doctor. But, yeah, I have ADHD. He prescribed me some Adderall and told me to come back in a month.”

“How are you feeling?”

I took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll see how it goes.”

“And have you heard from Atlas again?”

I felt my heartrate quicken at the mention of his name. God, I was pathetic. “No, not since Valentine’s.”

“Maybe he’s come back.”

“Maybe. I have Spider-Man keeping an eye out, just in case.”

“That’s good. Alright, I’ll let you go, hon, but let me know how the meds go. Adderall didn’t work for me, so it might not for you.”

“Okay. Thanks, Mom. I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

 _Click_.

**March 10 th **

Harry came over to hook-up, but we realized I was out of condoms, so we walked down to the corner store.

There were two other people in the store. Connor Martin, who was one of Gwen’s friends. I’d hung out with him a couple times. The other was a girl who I didn’t recognize.

I approached Connor and said hi, but before long, Harry cut in to introduce himself to Connor.

I swear Connor had heart eyes.

As Harry and Connor got caught up in a conversation, I resigned myself to shopping alone.

Before I could get very far, a smooth voice came from behind me. “Third-wheeling?”

I turned around, to see the most gorgeous girl I’d ever seen. She was wearing an NYU sweater, so maybe we had met, but I couldn’t recall. I blinked. “Uh, yeah, apparently.”

She chuckled lightly, and it was lyrical and beautiful. My heart skipped a beat, in a way it only ever did around Peter. “I’m just surprised that there’s more than two people in here, given the whole crisis.”

It was my turn to chuckle a little. “Probably not my most responsible choice, coming here.”

“Well, you’re better than your friend over there,” she said, glancing over her shoulder. “Those two are definitely not six feet apart.”

She was right. Harry was smirking at Connor as he got up close and personal.

“Harry’s having way too much fun making Connor uncomfortable.”

“You know both of them?” the girl asked.

“Oh, yeah, but this is the first time they’ve met.”

“And you’re not gonna introduce them?”

I glanced over again, and saw Harry teasing Connor. “I think they have that covered.”

She laughed. “Alright, well, I gotta get going, but I’ll see you around.” She walked past me, touching my arm and smiling at me as she did. My arm felt like it’d been struck by lightning in the best way.

I shook off my sexual confusion and continued looking for condoms.

**March 12 th **

With things in New York slowly shutting down due to COVID-19, things were getting more and more boring, and hooking up with Harry every time I wanted something (or, I guess, some _one_ ) to do probably wasn’t the best.

So I texted Ned.

_Me: hey ned, are we still on for binging the good place tonight?_

_Ned: No, I don’t wanna catch anything._

_Me: …I guess. We can binge from home if you wanna facetime?_

_Ned: No I don’t want to._

_Me: oh_

_Me: okay_

_Me: sorry I bothered you._

I ended up calling Harry. We didn’t watch any TV.

**March 13 th **

I went to campus for a bit, hoping to get in some time at the art studio before the whole campus was shut down. I spent a few hours in there, working on a piece for a class. I was alone, so I had some music on and was just kinda vibing when I heard the door open.

“Oh, sorry-”

I looked up. It was the girl from the other day. “Hey.”

“Hi! Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to drop off a piece.”

“Go ahead,” I assured her. “I don’t own the studio.”

“Thanks.” She came in, and crossed to the desk in the corner, setting a file down. “What are you working on?” she asked, crossing the room and standing across the table from me.

“I’m just working on a digital piece for class. I know I could work on it at home, but-”

“Easier to focus on an art studio. I get it.”

“Here.” I spun my iPad to show her. “It’s a bit rough right now, but-”

“No, it’s really good.”

I smiled at her. “I’m, uh, I’m MJ, by the way.”

“Oh! Hi. Nice to- nice to meet you. I’m Aurelia.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

She tucked some hair behind her ear. “Thanks. I was named after my great-grandmother.” She hesitated. “Uh, listen, do you wanna go get some pizza? If you’re too busy, that’s fine, but-”

“I’d love to.”

She let out a breath as she smiled. “Great.”

I turned off my iPad and tucked it into my bag. “Let’s go.”

Pizza was…amazing. She was amazing. The more she talked, the more my feelings seemed to get involved.

I went home afterwards, feeling like I was walking on air.

Yeah, I was definitely not as straight as I thought.

**March 16 th **

_Lia: hey, I’m super bored and I kinda miss hanging out w you. would it be alright if I came over?_

_Me: absolutely :)_

I sent her my address.

A few minutes later, I buzzed her in. She showed up at my door with a grocery bag full of snacks.

“Quarantine snacks!”

“For a quarantine buddy,” she said with a smile, stepping into the apartment. “Wow, this is nice.”

“Thanks. Um, my room’s right-”

Miles emerged from his room. “Hey, Em, who- oh, hi.”

“I’m Aurelia.”

“I’m Miles. Do I get to partake in any quarantine snacks?”

Aurelia giggled and reached into the bag, tossing Miles a KitKat.

“Thanks! I’ll leave you two alone.”

I lead Lia into my room, and we set up camp on my bed. I pulled out my laptop, and we started going through Netflix.

“You’ve seen John Mulaney, right?” she asked, cuddling in closer. I tried not to make my sharp inhale too obvious.

“Yeah.”

“He’s everything lesbians want in a comedian. Respectful of women.”

“You’re-”

“Yep. Aren’t- aren’t you?”

“Oh, uh, I…no.”

“I thought I was getting a gay vibe off of you.”

I panicked. How do I tell this girl that I’m into her? _MJ, just tell her you think you may be bi._

That would’ve been the smart solution. Instead, I leaned over and kissed her.

And oh, god, her lips were _heavenly_.

And then I panicked again, and pulled away. I stared at her, wide-eyed and horrified. I opened my mouth to apologize, but she pushed my laptop aside and pulled me into another kiss.

If it weren’t for the fact that I’m an atheist, I’d be pretty sure that I was in actual, real-life heaven.

She tucked some hair behind my ear, pulling in closer to me until our bodies were pressed together.

After having spent months brainlessly fucking a friend without any feelings involved, I’d almost forgotten what it was like to feel sparks in your chest when you kiss someone. It felt amazing. I wanted to live in this feeling. I wanted to kiss her until my lips fell off.

When we did finally pull apart, Lia pressed another kiss to my cheek. “I’ve wanted to do that for a few days.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

We spent the rest of the day together, cuddling and watching John Mulaney.


	4. march 24th -29th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is also pretty short but hopefully getting it out quick makes up for that :)

**March 24 th **

For the last week or so, Aurelia and I had been getting closer and closer. I was new to the whole being-with-a-girl thing, but being with her made me feel safe, and she went easy on me.

On this particular day, we slept together for the first time. And, like I’m assuming any girl is after her first lesbian sex experience, I was mind blown.

After Aurelia left, I texted Gwen.

_Me: hey Aurelia had to walk back to her place so do you wanna FaceTime?_

_Me: I have tea to spill_

I was making my bed (because Aurelia and I had severely messed it up) when my phone buzzed.

_Gwen: Don’t care._

I blinked. There was no way Gwen had said that.

_Me: …what?_

_Gwen: I don’t care._

My heart started to thud in my chest.

_Me: Gwen what the hell?_

_Me: you were asking for updates like 2 hours ago_

_Me: did I do something??_

_Gwen: Can’t I change my mind. Get off my ass._

I blinked again, this time my eyes were wet and my phone screen started to blur.

_Me: whoa_

_Me: okay_

_Me: sorry._

_Me: I’ll leave you alone then_

I collapsed back onto my bed. I realized I couldn’t go talk to Miles about it, or Ned. Connor was with Harry, so I shouldn’t bother either of them. And I felt way too guilty about fucking Aurelia to talk to Peter.

My chest felt heavy and cold.

I was alone.

The silence in my room was suffocating, so I grabbed my phone and texted Harry anyways.

We talked for a bit, and I felt a little better, but I still felt pretty isolated once we stopped talking for the day.

**March 29 th **

I was hanging out at Aurelia’s for the day. We were curled up on her bed, snuggling at watching movies.

“Your hair’s soft,” she remarked as she played with my curls.

I hummed, nuzzling closer. “You’re gonna put me to sleep.”

“Maybe that’s the goal.”

“Then I’ll miss the movie.”

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

“Who is it?”

“Probably just Mama Morales,” I grumbled, shifting and pulling out my phone.

_Peter: hey I need to tell you something_

I frowned. “It’s Peter.”

“What’s he want?”

“I don’t know,” I said, typing.

_Me: uh_

_Me: okay_

_Me: go ahead_

_Peter: I’m downstairs so we can talk after about this but_

_Peter: I’m in love with you_

My heart skipped a beat.

“What’d he say?”

My eyes were locked on his words. “I’m in love with you.”

“What?”

I typed back my response.

_Me: what??_

_Me: where is this coming from?_

_Me: is everything okay???_

“MJ, what?”

_Peter: everything’s fine, just come downstairs so we can talk face to face_

“He’s downstairs.”

“MJ, you’re not gonna go see him, are you?”

I snapped out of it and realized exactly where I was and who I was with. She was looking at me expectantly. “I, um, well-”

“Em…” Lia’s eyes started to get glassy and it seemed to dawn on her.

“I think I have to.”

She looked down. “Okay.”

“Aurelia-”

“I’m fine being a fling, MJ. It’s fine. You can go.”

I couldn’t even try to be upset right now. Peter was in love with me. That was all that mattered. Despite what was happening right now, my heart was soaring.

“Okay. I’m sorry.” And I was. But I also wasn’t.

“It’s okay. I hope he makes you happy.”

I tried to hug her or something, but she turned away.

So I gathered my things, and texted Peter back.

_Me: okay_

_Me: I’ll be right down_

I headed out of the apartment, glancing back at Aurelia one more time.

“Goodbye, Lia.”

“Bye.”

The door clicked shut between us, and that was that.

I took in a breath.

That feeling of hope seemed to seep into my toes and fill my whole body as I walked down the hall to the elevator.

Peter loved me.

I was gonna go downstairs, and tell him I felt the same, and we’d kiss and everything would be perfect and I wouldn’t be alone and we’d be happy.

We’d be perfect together.

I got into the elevator, and leaned against the wall as it started to descend.

It felt surreal. I had butterflies in my stomach flapping hard enough to lift me off the ground.

Peter loved me.

The elevator doors opened, and before I could step out, a figure rounded the corner and pushed in, body checking me into the back wall of the elevator.

I looked up, only to see Atlas Nelson looming over me.

“Peter, huh? That’s your weakness?”

I frowned. “What?”

Atlas held up his phone, and I saw the texts between “Peter” and I.

Fuck.

“What made you think you were allowed to see anyone else?” he growled, hitting the button for a parking level.

“The fact that we broke up and I left to get away from your crazy ass,” I snapped.

He got closer. “You wanna take that back, kitten?”

I shoved him back, hard enough that he stumbled back a foot. “Fuck off, Atlas. It’s over.”

He chuckled, and looked at me. “Oh, kitten. You’re so spunky.”

He put a hand on my cheek, and I flinched away. He grabbed the back of my head, gathering a good amount of hair in his hand and yanking, forcing my head back. I yelped in pain.

A grin spread across his face. “You should know better than to fight me by now, Mary Jane.”

He other hand came up, and something cold and metal touch my neck. I held my breath, scared it was a blade.

“See, kitten? Was that so hard?”

“Put down the blade.”

He smirked. “Whatever you say.” His hand lowered, and he held eye contact with me. “What do you say?”

“I’m not thanking you for not killing me.”

He frowned. “Fine.” He clenched his jaw, and his shoulder jerked. Sharp, white hot pain blossomed in my thigh. I started to scream, but he yanked my hair again. “Shut up, or I’ll stab you again.”

“If you’re gonna kill me, just kill me.”

“Oh, Mary Jane,” he said, “I don’t want to hurt you, but you make me.”

“I don’t make you do anything, asshole.”

He sighed. “We’ll talk about this later-”

“What?”

He pulled my head forward by my hair, and then smacked it back against the wall.

Lights out.

***

When the lights came back on, they were way too bright.

Then even brighter lights were being shone into my eyes, and then there was too much talking.

“Give me a minute,” I mumbled. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital.” I knew that voice. It was Peter’s voice.

“She’s concussed. We’ll have to keep an eye on that.”

“Okay.”

I blinked. Things started to come into focus, but my head was throbbing.

“What do you remember?” Peter asked.

I frowned. “Uh…Aurelia and I had a bit of an argument and I left. And that’s the last thing I remember.”

“I found you in the parking garage, unconscious with a knife in your leg.”

I blinked. “What?”

“It was Atlas.”

Something vague started to come back to me. A hand in my hair. _Kitten._

I shuddered. “Did you get him?”

Peter shook his head. “He got away.”

A chill went down my spine. _Shit._


	5. freshman year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first things first: definite trigger warning for this chapter. it talks a lot about MJ and Atlas's relationship. there's a lot of emotional abuse, as well as physical and sexual. please take appropriate precautions and stay safe.
> 
> it takes place in MJ's freshman year, back when she lived in San Francisco. you'll see the whole course of mj and atlas's relationship, how he was ever someone she fell in love with, and how his abuse turned her into the person she is today.   
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hey.”

I turned around, to see Atlas. I smiled. “Hey.”

“Do you mind?” he asked, gesturing to the seat next to me.

“No, not at all.”

He smiled, sitting next to me and leaning closer to see my sketchbook. “This piece is really getting good.”

“Thanks. I’m still debating whether or not I want to use gouache or acrylic.”

“I like your gouache pieces the most,” he said. “You’re really good with it.”

I tried to hide the smile, but I couldn’t.

“So, um, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Making up an excuse not to go to Jamie’s party, probably.”

He grinned. “I think I have the perfect excuse for you.”

***

We pulled up in front of my parent’s house. Atlas looked over at me. “Here, I’ll walk you to the door.”

We walked up the path to my house, and stopped at my door.

“Thanks again for dinner,” I said, tucking some hair behind my ears nervously.

“Yeah, of course. Thanks for letting me take you out.”

There was a pause, and the air between us felt like it was buzzing with electricity.

“Can I-”

“Please.”

He grinned, and then leaned in, pulling me closer by my waist. He stopped when our lips were a breath away, so I closed the gap.

My chest was fluttery and I felt myself getting lost in the moment.

After a moment, he started to pull back. He leaned back to look at me, and smiled.

“Have a good night, Mary Jane.”

“Yeah, you too, Atlas.”

He headed back towards his car, and I headed into the house, smiling ear-to-ear.

***

“Don’t you think it’s weird that a junior is dating a freshman?” Jamie asked. “Like, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you, but it feels like a big gap.”

I shrugged. “My parents are five years apart. What’s the big deal?”

“It just feels like a weird gap. I don’t know. Maybe I’m just being overprotective.”

“No more overprotective than Miles, trust me. He’s close to stalking Atlas.”

“Maybe he should-”

“JAMIE!”

***

I was sitting on Atlas’s bed, sniffling.

“Hey, kitten, it’s gonna be okay.”

“I know,” I mumbled, wiping under my eye with the heel of my hand, “it just kinda sucks.”

“Listen, it sounds like your family’s a little abusive.”

I frowned. “What?”

“The way they treated you isn’t okay. It’s textbook emotional abuse.”

I blinked a few times. “No, no, they love me.”

“That’s what abusers will tell you.”

I looked up at him. “Maybe you’re right.” I sniffled again.

“Do you wanna stay here tonight? I can sleep on the couch.”

I nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Of course. I love you,” he whispered, leaning in and kissing my cheek.

“I love you too.”

“Let’s make some food, okay?”

***

“What’s wrong?”

“I just feel like you don’t want me or something,” Atlas said.

I frowned. “Why?”

“We’ve been together for almost four months and you still don’t wanna have sex with me.”

“Whoa, it’s not that I don’t want to, I just wanna take it slow.”

He sighed. “Yeah. Okay. Whatever.”

He started to get up and walk away, so I grabbed his hand. “Atlas, I love you.”

He looked away. “Yeah. I know.” He pulled his hand away and went to the kitchen.

I sat on his couch, staring at the wall, wondering if I was a bad girlfriend.

***

“How do you feel?” Atlas asked, smiling.

I held up my red cup. “Drunk.”

“Okay, finish your drink, and let’s dance.”

I chugged the rest of my drink, put down the cup, and let Atlas lead me into the dance floor.

He chuckled as I stumbled, and pulled me closer to him. His arms wrapped around me, and I told myself I was safe.

But slowly, the alcohol hit me harder and harder.

“Atlas?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“I don’t feel great.”

“Do you wanna head out of the party?”

I nodded.

“Alright, let’s head back to mine.”

We said our goodbyes, and got in his car. I took off my heels when we got in the car, and tucked my feet up on the seat, leaning and resting my head against the window.

“You’ll feel better when we get home,” he assured me. “Do you feel nauseous?”

“No, just…dizzy. Out of control,” I slurred.

“That’s good. You’ll sober up soon.”

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

His hand reached over and stroked my hair. “Of course, Mary Jane.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

We got to his place, and he helped me out of the car and into his room. He left me in his room for a bit, letting me change out of my party clothes and get into some of his sweats. I went into his bathroom to try to wash my face, which was a mess, and brushed my teeth.

When I went back into his bedroom, he was taking off his shirt.

“Oh, sorry-”

He grabbed me and pulled me closer. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“Atlas-”

His hands fell to the hem of the sweatshirt I was wearing, and lifted it over my head, leaving me topless. I moved to cover up, but he caught my hands. “MJ, you’re beautiful. You don’t need to be shy.”

Before I could say something, he moved in and kissed me, pulling me close so we were skin-to-skin. And then we were on his bed, and he was on top of me, tugging the sweatpants down past my hips and then taking them off.

I don’t know why I didn’t tell him to stop. Maybe part of me wanted it to happen this way.

Yeah, that’s right. I wanted it this way.

So why did I feel gross afterwards?

***

“Sometimes I wish you’d put a little more effort into your appearance,” Atlas said, tugging lightly at the bun atop my head.

“What?”

“No, just…lately you never wear makeup, you just wear sweats, you keep your hair up. I just feel like I’m not worth the effort.”

“No, no, of course you are-”

“Then why don’t you put it in?”

He looked so hurt. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry, I’ll do better.”

“Thanks, kitten.”

***

“I’m just starting to think that maybe…it’s not working out with him,” I told Miles. “It feels wrong.”

“I think you have to listen to your gut, MJ.”

“Yeah. I’m just scared of what’ll happen if I try to end it.”

“Why don’t you do it in public? I’ll even come and sit at a different table if it makes you feel safer.”

“I don’t know,” I said. “I don’t even know if I wanna break up with him. He hasn’t done anything wrong, like hit me. Maybe I can just talk to him about it.”

Miles frowned. “I don’t know that he’ll change his behaviour, Em.”

“It’d be unfair of me not to give him the chance, though, right?”

***

“What, so you don’t love me as I am?”

“That’s not what I’m saying-”

“No, that’s exactly what you’re saying! You’re telling me to change!”

“Isn’t that what you’ve done?” I argued. “Making me wear makeup and dressier clothes-”

“That’s not part of your personality. That’s your appearance. You want me to change who I am-”

“I just want us to be a better couple! I want this to work out!”

He stopped in his tracks. “You didn’t think it was working out?”

Oh, no.

“Were you gonna leave me?”

“Atlas-”

“I have been nothing but good to you! I helped you when your family was abusive, I-I took care of you when you were drunk, the least you could’ve done for me was put out or wear makeup-”

It hit me all at once. He was the problem. “You’re a piece of shit.”

His eyes filled with anger, and he wound up and hit me. Hard. I hit the ground, skidding back and hitting the wall.

He stood over me. “You don’t get to leave.”

***

I hugged my family. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, honey. It’s not your fault. It’s his.”

That wasn’t what I was sorry about though. I was less sorry about the fact that I had to leave, and more sorry I ever believed my parents were abusive.

“I love you.”

“We love you, too, MJ. Be safe out there.”

We finished our goodbyes, and then I got into in the taxi with Mama Morales and Miles, and we were off to the airport.

I wondered if I’d ever be able to come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is so short, i'm just getting back into the swing of things. as more drama develops, chapters will get longer. if you want to follow the story as it develops in rp form or get updates on when chapters are coming out, my ig is @mj.aka.michellejones :)


End file.
